Kyle Newman
"Kyle, your pupils are dilating!" ~Sam, commenting on Kyle's currently affected eyes after Kyle takes a bite out of some of the mushrooms. ''' ---- '''Kyle Newman is one of two kids in Drug Police Auckland ''who are illegally selling 'Magic Mushrooms' to local kids/teenagers. Even though he doesn't act it, Kyle is actually rather intelligent in criminal-like activities, being the mastermind behind the whole plan. He is portrayed by Jack, Josh's brother, aka, ''User: Kyle newman. Biography Knowing that his parent's were "doing drugs", Kyle was slowly pressured by them into becoming an amateur smuggler﻿ with his friend, Sam Intela . However, his crimes weren't as bad as suspected. Kyle wanted to be an Artist when he grew up, but he got pressured into drugs. 'Being Found Out' Kyle eventually made a plan, by hooking Sam into it, they would steal some 'Magic Mushrooms' from his parents' house while they were at rehabilitation and illegally sell some of the hidden Mushrooms to local children and teenagers for a lot of money. The plan would have worked if it wasn't for one of the local Police finding one of their buyers and questioning him into giving away vital information. Before the local Police were onto him, however, Kyle had informed Sam to "contact" him by walkie-talkie in a small clearing near the Police H.Q. The two had finished their first round of selling and made a small fortune. Kyle intended to pay his friend off at a special meeting place near the gates behind a shed. , handcuffing Kyle.]] However, after contacting Sam, he ran past Police Officers, Sergeant Williams and his assistant, Bob Ryan, making them suspicious, and when they found out about his deeds, they were onto the two. During their meeting, Kyle consumed a 'Magic Mushroom', becoming affected by it's side effects and becoming very eccentric. Sam noticed the two Police Officers chasing them down from behind and the two fled, however, underestimating the Police's running speed and during the chase, were captured. At their interview with the two Police, Kyle wasn't as agitated as Sam, who was less experienced at breaking the law. After the interview, the two were sentenced to a few weeks at a Juvenile Detention Center with some rehabilitation, mirroring his parents. Behind the Scenes * Kyle Newman is, in reality, a film director who created one of Joshua's favourite films, Fanboys. * Jack and Cameron are the brothers of the two main characters, Bob Ryan and Sergeant Williams, respectively. * This was Jack's first role in a film. * Jack's back story was created by User:Riddle Me This, his scripting was done by User:King of Wikia. * Jack's crimes were more serious than Sam's, although, neither committed crimes that were too serious. *Kyle, unlike Sam, actually ate a 'Magic Mushroom' during the episode. *Kyle is possibly into Comic Books, like Sam. This is referenced by Sergeant Williams and Bob Ryan, during their interrogation to find where the mushrooms are hidden.﻿ ﻿ Appearances *Drug Police Auckland﻿ Category:Drug Police Auckland Category:Drug Police Auckland Characters